teen_justicefandomcom-20200214-history
Dionne Payne
}}|display: none;| |}} text-align:center; font-weight:normal; color:#ffffff; box-shadow: 0 -3px 7px 0px #000049 inset, 0 -11px 9px 4px #0001CB inset, 0 3px 3px 0px #0001CB inset,0 4px 10px 1px #339BFC inset, 0px -32px 28px -17px white inset; background:#000BDF;" | Background information |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | style=" } | Portrayed by | style=" }| Kiersey Clemons |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" |- ! colspan="2" style=" }|display: none;| }} text-align:center; font-weight:normal; color:#ffffff; box-shadow: 0 -3px 7px 0px #000049 inset, 0 -11px 9px 4px #0001CB inset, 0 3px 3px 0px #0001CB inset,0 4px 10px 1px #339BFC inset, 0px -32px 28px -17px white inset; background:#000BDF;" | Character information |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | style=" }| Full name | style=" }| Dionne Payne |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | style=" }| Personality | style=" }| positive, demanding, easy-going, funny, sweet, intelligent, forgiving, responsible, ambitious, sympathetic, optimistic, aggressive, foul mouth, hot-headed |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | style=" }| Occupation | style=" }| Student |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | style=" }| Alignment | style=" }| Good |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | style=" }| Home | style=" }| 332 Riverdale Dr |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | style=" }| Affiliations | style=" }| Wyatt Man (one sided crush) |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | style=" }| Allies | style=" }| Tori, Morgan, D'Angelo, Bambi, Eric, Trevor, Aysia, Asher |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | style=" }| Enemies | style=" }| Coco, Natalie |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | style=" }| Likes | style=" }| Teen Justice |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | style=" }| Quote | style=" }| "I am really getting tired of you stealing the spotlight" |- ! colspan="2" style=" }|display: none;| }} text-align:center; font-weight:normal; color:#ffffff; box-shadow: 0 -3px 7px 0px #000049 inset, 0 -11px 9px 4px #0001CB inset, 0 3px 3px 0px #0001CB inset,0 4px 10px 1px #339BFC inset, 0px -32px 28px -17px white inset; background:#000BDF;" | Show Chronologically |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | style=" }| First Appearance | style=" }|Passion |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | style=" }| Last Appearance | style=" }| N/A |} |- | id="infoboxend" class="plainlinks" style="text-align:right;-moz-border-radius:15px;" | [Source] |} Dionne Payne is a major character on Teen Justice. Dionne is an student of McMullan High School where she is a member of the Teen Justice. Biography S1= Personality Dionne is a self-described "diva." She is confident, outspoken, headstrong, upfront, and very loyal to her friends. However, despite her strong personality, she is also known to be very sensitive and strives to find someone to love and be loved. Furthermore, Dionne is extremely supportive and sympathetic to her friends, such as when she supported Bambi after she was kicked out of the Cheerios and helped Trevor's record ambition come true at the possible expense of her own. Throughout the season, Dionne begins to develop a darker personality that makes her aggressive, hot-headed, loud, savage and physical when it comes to her worst rival, Natalie. Relationships Wyatt= Songs S6= ;Solos ep4f (27).jpg|One Love (Start of Something New)|link=One Love Ep4f_(2,,8).jpg|Get No Better (2.0) (Hard at Work)|link=Get No Better (2.0) Ep4f 31).jpg|Cheers to The Fall (Invitationals Part 2)|link=Cheers to The Fall Ep4f (3n0).jpg|Black Heart (There Is Music in You)|link=Black Heart Ep4f_(1q2w6).jpg|Love & War (Soul)|link=Love & War ;Duets ep4f (1x8).jpg|Cheers (Drink To That) (Tori) (The Good, the Bad and U-glee)|link=Cheers (Drink To That) Ep4f_(29,).jpg|Keep Playin' (Trevor) (Hard at Work)|link=Keep Playin' ep4f (36 ).jpg|Out Here on My Own (Tori) (Someday, I'll Be There)|link=Out Here on My Own ep4f (107).jpg|7 Things (Wyatt) (The Upper-hand)|link=7 Things ;Solos In a Group Number |-| S7= ;Solos untitled-article-1490015588.jpg|73 (Everything Changes) (Angel)|link=73 (Everything Changes) ;Duets Ep4f (tyhtgbfvdfsa).jpg|River Deep, Mountain High (Coco) (Ressurection)|link=River Deep, Mountain High ;Solos In a Group Number Category:Reccurring Character Category:Teen Justice